All about seddie!
by teagmania159
Summary: are sam and freddie going to be parents?
1. did you like the kiss?

It was about one week now since Carly found out about Sam and Freddie's secret.....their secret kiss. But none of us really knew if they liked it or not. You see right after their kiss they said "well that was ummm NICE" you see was it really nice or not let's find out!

It was just after 3pm and of course Sam and Freddie were arguing.

Carly screamed "shut up you guys!" and they stopped with a fright. "Why do you's always fight?" she asked but she knew they didn't know the answer so why bother asking so she said "don't worry just let's get on with our lives is a PEACFUL and HAPPY way got it?!"

"Got it!" replied Sam and Freddie. Now let's go home and get some sleep because we got iCarly tomorrow ok guys" she said trying to carm down. As she turned her head she saw Freddie and sam fighting again. Carly just bursted into tears and ran to her room.

"Look what you did fredweird!" Sam said trying to blame it on him.

"What did I do?" asked Freddie.

"What did you do....you came into the earth that's what you did." Sam replied

"NO! What did I do to make Carly run off like that?" he said annoyed from Sam's last comment.

"Oh that well I dunno but you always do something!" Sam said trying to hide that she started the fight.

"Fine well I'm not coming back till you say sorry to me. So I guess iCarly won't be happening for a while then!" Freddie said with anger.

"But Freddie!" Sam said confused

"No 'buts' Pucket!, I'm out till you apologize!" he said while storming off.

Carly came down stairs worried what had just happen.

"What the hell just happened?" Carly said unsurely. As Sam told her what happened between Freddie and herself she started to feel guilty so she told her the real story the real story about how she started the whole thing.

"Well you should go apologize you know that...at least so we can do iCarly tomorrow WITH a tec dude", she said now that she had realized what she had done storming off.

"Ok i will go apologize in the morning", Sam said.

"no not in the morning right now!" Carly said while leading Sam to the door.

So Sam went to Freddie apartment and knocked on his door. His mum answered

"Hello, oh it's the demined.....what do you want?" she said is a mean tone of voice.

"I want to know were Freddie is?" Sam replied trying to be nice.

"He is in the fire escape....come on in but don't take too long oh and you're lucky I let you in", she said nicely

"Thanks and I will try not to and ok then", she replied as she was getting annoyed by his mother.

"Hey Freddie, can I sit here?" she asked him

"Umm sure", he replied trying to sound nice

"Look I'm sorry for blaming you but I told Carly the REAL story how I started it", Sam said.

"Hey no problem I think I just lost my temper or something." He replied

"So we cool? Sam asked

"Yer i guess we're cool." He replied

"hey you know when we were sitting here about 2 years ago and I said sorry and to start fresh again?" Sam asked

"Mmmm I remember", Freddie replied

"Well I'm sorry for everything, ok", Sam said

"Cool, hey you know about a week ago when carly found out about our secret", he said

"Oh I'm soooo sorry I told Carly....stupid squash", she said

"Well you know how we got duck-taped to the chair and we told Carly we would tell her everything and then Spencer ran in before we got to answer if we liked the kiss", he said

"Yer I know.......well did you like it?" Sam said

**Well what did you think i am nearly done with the next one so it will be up soon! Luv you guyz Teag xo's!**


	2. are we?

"to be onanist i did actually", he said scared what she was going to think "well did you?"

"really! I liked it to!" she replied being surprised.

"wow, so should we you know do it again just to see if we feel anything?"

"mmm well i guess to and if we do feel you know ^something^ well there is no one saying we cant and if we do feel something we can be you know bf and gf", she replied being worried what he was going to say.

"yer sure why not," he replied

They were both so nervous but they came and sat next to each other. "you sure about this," Freddie asked.

"positive," sam replied. And they kissed and both of them felt something

"wow!" sam said "you have improved,"

"yer thanks and you have aswell. So you know did you feel something?" Freddie asked nervously

"yer i did", sam replied, "so do you want to be like boy friend and girl friend?" she asked

"of course i do!" he replied "but how are we going to tell Carly?" he wondered

"no need to", carly said "i was wondering were you guys where and Freddie's mum told me you guys where out here",

I hate my mum Freddie was thinking "so what do you think of us being together?" Freddie asked

"i love that idea im so happy for you guys!" carly replied nicely

"um carly is it ok if we have, you know some time on our own just for a little bit", sam asked trying to be nice

"sure!" carly replied while skipping off.

"why did you do that?" Freddie asked

"because i want to you know have some ^fun^" sam said

"well i think i do to!" Freddie replied

So they went off and had some ^fun^

For the next few mornings sam kept being sick, throwing up and everything.

" i booked you for a doctors appointment today at 12:30pm," Freddie said

"thanks Freddie, i have got know clue what is wrong with me", sam replied

" it's ok and know more names i see!" he said happily.

"well things change when your in love with someone you use to hate!" sam replied

12:30pm

"well were finally at the doctors", said Freddie

"yer.....wonder if they got any ham?" wondered sam

"sam pucket and Freddie benson to room 5A", said the nurse

So they walked to room 5A

"now what seems to be the problem Ms Pucket?" asked the doctor

"well you see ever since i think Sunday i have been throwing up constencly", said sam nervously while holding Freddies hand

"ok now let me put this a teenage way.....have you had any ^fun^ lately?'' asked the doctor

"yer we did once on Friday'' Freddie said to the doctor "why?"

'' oh know reason just you need to go to the chemist and ask for a pregnancy test" said the doctor

"are you saying I'm PREGNANT!" yelled sam.

"shhhhhh it's going to be ok I'm sure your not" said Freddie while trying to confort sam.

"yer your right," said sam

"can you just go there and see if you are......just in case,'' said the doctor

''ok sure. Thanks again bye!" replied sam and Freddie.

So they go to the chemist and get a pregnancy test and go to freddies house and do it.

"so what did it say?" asked Freddie nervously

"we have to wait 5minutes," replied sam nervously

5 minutes later

"sooo you want to look at it?" asked sam

"sure only if you want to", said Freddie

"yer i do kinda lets go", sam said

So they go to the bathroom and they both saw a


	3. the big loving move for Sam

Little pink plus sign! Sam just fell into Freddie's arms and bursted out with tears!

''hey baby, it's going to be fine. You're going to be a great mother," Freddie said while he was still in shock

'' you really think so and you're going to be a great father,'' Sam said when she started carming down

"I don't think so i know so," he said

"What's all the crying about guys?" Freddie's mum said they both just stared at each other

"Ummm mum we got to tell you something," Freddie said nervously

'' what is it?'' she said wondering

"Umm well Ms Benson what do you think of being a grandmother in the next 9 months?'' Sam said while holding Freddie's hand.

"WHAT THE YUCK are you positive you're pregnant?" she yelled

"were positive, were so sorry mum", Freddie said

''yer we didn't mean it," Sam said just before tear started coming out of here eyes

"who's pregnant?,'' Carly and Spencer asked while rushing in "yer we heard someone say are you positive your pregnant so we came here as fast as we could after Carly got me out of the toilet'', Spencer said.

"ummm we are the one who are pregnant'', Sam said

"NO WAY!" Carly said "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"ummm thanks", Freddie said a little confused

"so were are you going to live?" Carly asked

"here right here so i can keep an eye on you", Ms Benson said

"so were using the spare room for the nursery and i will move in with Freddie?" Sam asked

"exactly right!" Ms Benson said

"yay, so when is she moving in?" Freddie asked

"why not now i will call the moving people but not the ones who ripped Spencer off'', she said''

'' i still owe them like $200 whoops oh well,'' Spencer said

3 hours later

'' this looks great! And thanks Ms Benson for letting us borrow some of Freddie's baby furniture.'' Sam said.

''oh no problem and Sam you have changed since you started dating Freddie," Ms Benson said kindly

"yer i know that i just can't believe it either!'' Sam said

'' well we should get some sleep now,'' Freddie said

'' k guys night, night cya tomorrow at school,'' said Carly

''yep buy,'' said Spencer

''bye,'' Sam, Freddie and Ms Benson said.

''well night mum,'' Freddie said

'' yer night Ms Benson,'' sam said

'' night you guys'', she replied

Sam and Freddie hoped into bed and Sam cuddled up with Freddie.

'' hey soon we will have to drop out of school when i start you know like showing,'' sam said

''yer i know what you mean and i will because they will start teasing me and all that,'' Freddie replied

''you know what you guys, i know i never say this but just don't go to school finish of school in a few years because some one will find out in the next few weeks because sam will be in the bath room all the time or throwing up!'' Ms Benson said

'' are you sure about this,'' sam and Freddie asked

''yes and oh sam i talked to your mum about all of this and she said it was fine,'' Ms Benson said

'' cool! And thanks for talking to her so i don't have to do it,'' sam said

'' night mum now go away!'' Freddie said

'' k sorry night!'' Ms Benson said while leaving

'' i think i'm going to get use to this quickly!'' sam said rushing to the bathroom

'' your going to get use to being sick all the time?'' Freddie said

'' no im going to get use to your mum and all that,'' sam said and they kissed

'' eww'', Freddie said pulling away

''what?'' sam asked

''your breath is discusting.......but i will get use to it,'' he replied

''good.......i love you Freddie,'' she said

"...............................i love you to,'' said Freddie


	4. the first looks, kicks and bumps

The next morning Freddie and sam told carly that they weren't going to school anymore and she said thats fine and that she might stay home a few days a week if she talks to the principal so while carly is at school in Biology sam and Freddie are out shopping for baby cloths.

'' so blue or pink?'' asked Freddie

''let us get white for today cause we don't know yet,'' sam said

''true so when is our appointment?'' Freddie asked

'' i think tomorrow but we can't find out till next month,'' sam said

''cool so what do we have left on the list?" Freddie aked

"umm let me check," sam said while digging threw her bag trying to find it among all the fat cakes.

**The list**

Cloths

Dippers

Pram

Bed

Toys

Sound thing

"we just need toys now OW!'' said sam at first then screamed

''are you ok, whats going on?" Freddie asked

''the baby just kicked!'', sam said in surprise

''awesome can i feel?'' asked Freddie

''sure,'' replied sam. So sam put his hand on her belly and he felt the kick again.

''thats so cool!'' he replied

''i no but it hurts!'' said sam

''oh come here i think you need a hug!'' said Freddie. So they hugged.

''wow your starting to show'', said freddie

'' oh thanks!'', said sam sarcasticly '' i wonder why?".

So they walked off looking for the toys and they brought them and set up the baby's room.

''i love it!'' sam said while hugging Freddie

'' me to, if your happy i'm happy,'' replied Freddie

'' cool, we should get some sleep now,'' sam said

''but i want to show carly the room,'' said Freddie sadly

''we will show her when we get the pictures from tomorrow, ok'', sam replied

''good idea, love you sweetie.....night, night'', Freddie said

'' thanks and love you to!'' sam replied

So they now have gone to sleep

Morning/next day

''so you ready Freddie?'' asked sam

''yep,'' Freddie replied while grabbing his keys. So they drove off.

''so you scared?" sam asked

''kinda, what about you?" Freddie replied and asked

''sorta but im more excited then scared,'' sam replied

'' yer, ok so you want to park here?" Freddie asked

''sure?" sam replied. So they went in to the waiting room to wait.

"Miss Pucket and Mr Benson can you please come to room D4?" asked the doctor. So they went off to room D4 and saw a doctor there waiting for them.

'' goodmorning Miss Pucket and Mr Benson can you just lay up on here to start the oltra sound test so can you just pull your shirt up?" asked the doctor

''sure thing and call us Sam and Freddie,'' sam replied while getting help from Freddie to get up on the hospitals bed.

''ok this is going to be cooled but you gotta deal with it, ok?" the doctor told sam.

''ok,'' sam said nervously while holding freddies hand.

''ok, so if you look up on the screen here is your beautiful baby. Here are its hands legs and body and here is its head,'' the doctor told Freddie and sam.

''it's beautiful, i love him or her,'' sam said with a tear down her eye

'' me to i agree. Wow! That's, that's our baby!" Freddie said in shock. And they kissed and kept looking up at the screen while more suprises came.

''um may we please have some pictures of the baby?" Freddie asked

''sure thing, you get cleaned up sam while i get the pictures,'' the doctor said

''thanks,'' sam said while getting all the gel off her tummy.

''that was AMAZING i loved it, i cant wait to be a daddy,'' Freddie said

''i no i cant wait to be a mummy! Your going to be a great daddy,'' sam said while getting help off Freddie to get off the bed.

''thanks and your going to be the best mum ever!'' Freddie replied before kissing her.

''ok, so here are your pictures and i will see you in about 2 months now ok sam?" the doctor asked and said.

'' thank you very much and ok," sam said while getting the pictures off him. So they drove home while stopping in 'meats r us' for sam to get some ham, and then they went home.

At home

''can i get carly now?" sam asked

''ok i will be here,'' Freddie said. so sam went to get carly.

"so here is the baby's room and the photo we got today.

''.........

What will carlys reaction be? And soz i have been sick and getting heeps of homework lately so yer but i am trying to type as fast as possible ok night guyz! Xo's..........Teagi =)


	5. Many questions from carly

''omg! The room is AMAZING! And the photo is sooo cute!" carly said nearly yelling

''thanks carls'', sam replied while hugging her

''yer thanks,'' Freddie said

''so i see you are starting to show and have there been any kicks lately?" carly asked

''yer and i few,'' sam replied ''so hows school?" sam asked

''yer we have been wondering" Freddie added

''oh it has been good, everyone keeps asking me wheres sam and Freddie and i have know clue what to say,'' said carly

''oh were sorry, ummm just say were on vacation or something,'' sam said

'' it's ok and i will try that,'' carly replied. ''so when's your next check up?"

''in about 2 months the doctor said,'' sam said

''yer then we don't have any more till the day he or she is born,'' Freddie said

''oh cool i think,'' carly said confused if that was good or bad, ''so do you know around when the baby is going to be born?" carly asked.

''yer, well the doctor said at least 1 week after my birthday,'' sam said.

''oh cool! So are you excited for the birth?" carly asked

''well i am kinda i guess, just the thought about being a teen parent but i dunno about Sam,'' Freddie said.

''oh yer i see, so what about you sam?" carly asked and replied.

''oh, well im nervous because of the pain and all that but in the end i really want to see what he or she looks like,'' sam said.

''yer, talking about he and she's what do you want it to be?????'' carly asked

''GIRL,'' sam and Freddie both said at the same time.

''ok then,'' carly said, ''so what about names?" she asked

''hummm well we have written a list, do you want to see?" Freddie asked

''sure!'' so sam went and got the list out of their room and showed carly. This is what the list said:

**GIRLS**

Amy

Saf-fia

Gemma

Brook

Lia-la

Emma

Ella

Ekka

Stella

Bella

**BOYS**

Johnny

Sam

Johanas

Jerimy

Jerry

Nat

Jacob

Max

Nick

''so what do you think?" sam asked carly

''i love them all but my favourites are probably Ella or Saf-fia for the girls and Jacob or Max for the boys,'' she replied.

''yer there our favourites as well,'' Freddie said in surprise

''well i gotta go now and check if Spencer isn't stuck to anything!" carly said while walking to the door.

''yer ok bye and cya tomorrow for dinner and iCarly at your house!" sam said waving goodbye

''yep bye!" carly said waving

''so that was good i guess!" Freddie said

''yer but so many questions from one girl!" sam said still in shock of how many questions carly had asked

''i know, so what do you want for dinner tonight?" Freddie asked

''i dunno what ever maybe a toasted ham sandwich" sam replied

''of course may princess pucket who loves ham!" Freddie said while walking into the kitchen telling his mum want they wanted for dinner.

''ok guys, you lay down and rest while i make you dinner and did carly like the room?" Miss Benson asked

''ok and yer she loved it!" Freddie replied while helping sam onto the bed.

''good, dinner will be ready in 10minutes!" she replied

'' k!'' sam said while giving a thanks kiss to Freddie

''what was that for?" Freddie asked

''thanks,'' sam said with a smile

''oh no problem honey bunny!" Freddie said

'' honey bunny?" sam said with a weird face. ''oh now its easter so im the bunny?" said sam in a funny voice

''i didn't mean it that way you know that write?" Freddie asked

''yer i know!" sam said and then they kissed


	6. it's a

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on lately or a long time. I have been sick and hurt my foot and had exams and homework plus when I wrote the other ones I was on my six week holiday so yer well here it is.**

They had their dinner and went off to bed.

Sam couldn't sleep to well for a few weeks as it was not to comfy to sleep on her baby that was kicky for most of the hours of the nights but she knew she had to live with it.

1 month later

"I want brown for the feature wall in the peanuts room", protested Sam.

Sam had been calling her baby a peanut because the last time she saw it, it looked like a peanut.

"No Sammy we can't have your favourite food colour as a wall colour in the ba-bas room," replied Freddie.

"why not", said sam in a 5 year old voice.

"because…. it isn't well natural!" replied Freddie now getting annoyed.

''so your saying meatball coloured walls aren't natural?" asked sam in a weird tone of voice.

" yes that is exactly what im saying!" Freddie replied happy that Sam got what he was trying to say.

" fine" said Sam in a angry voice. " so what colour are we going with?"

"what about…. This one!" Freddie said while holding up a coloured card.

"eww no way am I wanted my I mean our baby to have an opaque wall. What if we get some guy to paint a tropical rainforest on the wall?'' suggested Sam.

"that is accualy a good Idea," Freddie struggled to get the word 'good' out.

''cool!" said Sam

So when they got home they called up a designer to paint the wall. He came one week after the call and did a magnificent job.

Another month later

Freddie and Sam were in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to call their names.

"Miss Pucket and Mr Benson please go to room F5," said a lady who works there.

They walked to the room hand in hand hoping their baby will be a girl.

"Please sit on this table Sam and Freddie you can sit on the chair beside her, I will be right back with paper work," asked their doctor.

"You need a hand Pucket?" asked Freddie

"Yer, yer Benson", she said while getting help from Freddie.

"Hey you don't need to call me names", Freddie said in a childish voice.

"Wa-wa- HEY YOU CALLED ME PUCKET," Sam said annoyed.

"I know that, sorry I was just messing around with ya," Freddie replied

"If I could move I would totally kill you," Sam said pretending to be angry.

"Oh really," Freddie said sacredly.

"Nope. Because there is nothing good to kill you with here," Sam said

" good and maybe because they knew you were coming and put all the dangerous stuff away,'' Freddie said kind of laughing.

"Watch it I can still kill you with my belly," Sam said

Then the doctor came back in on the words "kill you with my belly'' "umm was I interrupting something," asked the doctor suspiciously.

"No just continue miss please do," said Freddie still keeping one eye on Sam.

"Ok. Now Sam have you been in any pain lately?" asked the doctor

"Yer my back and my kid has been kicking me all threw out the night and my thighs hurt", replied Sam to the doctors question.

"That is perfectly normal, now anything else you want to know before we start and your 17 weeks pregnant aren't you?" asked the doctor.

"Yes and nope," replied Sam and Freddie.

"Ok now you know the deal," the doctor said while Sam was lifting her shirt up.

"Wow big bump you have, but that is normal but it will become bigger." The doctor said getting her stuff ready

"Yer thanks I think," replied Sam looking at her stomach. She couldn't see her toes anymore over the bump which Freddie thought was funny at times.

"Ok now the heart is good and it is a normal size and would you like to no what gender it is?" asked the doctor.

"YES…..i mean yes," said Freddie in excitement.

"Ok you are having a….


	7. Authors note

Hey I'm sorry I haven't been updating I have gone back to school and had heeps of homework and this 8 year old girl who keeps coming over wanting to play my Sims 3 so I can't really go on my computer so yeah

Umm I am gonna stat writing another part to the story when I finish having dinner so keep watching

Kk cya love ya cya byez

Teagz


	8. it's a, and names!

Hey sorry but here it is! Umm plus I noticed some were really short, sorry about that I will try to make them longer.

"It's a….. Little tinny winey" the doctor said

"Shut up and get on with it!" Sam said getting annoyed

"Ok, ok congratulations it is a Girl!" the doctor said happy for them.

"Omg I think I'm gonna cry!" sam said starting to cry for joy.

"Hey you're the one who wanted brown for HER room.

"Yeah, yeah shut up Benson" sam said sarcastically

"So we're back to the nick names again hey." Freddie said annoyed

Sam pocked her tongue out at him.

"Hey…" Freddie said thinking she was being mean.

"Hey!" sam said like when you say hello to someone.

"lets go….NOW!" Freddie said still annoyed.

At home

"Hey, I'm sorry how I acted before," Freddie said in a nice voice

"Yeah me to, I'm sorry," sam said looking up at Freddie while sitting on the couch "you know what, we haven't said sorry since I think our first kiss"

"Wow! Yeah your right," Freddie said thinking about it.

"So like what are we going to call her?" sam asked

"Well what about Saf-fire Michelle Faye," said Freddie

"Dude were the hell did you get that name from cause I …." Sam said

"You…" Freddie said concerned she didn't like it

"I… LOVE IT!" sam said excited.

'Knock, knock' at the door they heard.

"You getting freddo cause my feet are sore plus I'm getting a freddo…mmmmmmmmmmm chocolate" sam said walking towards the kitchen.

" fine …..WAIT WHAT! You can't get the door but you can get a chocolate!" Freddie said annoyed.

"Yep, well when you date me you gotta understand that food is more important than a door," sam said un-wrapping her chocolate.

"True," Freddie said opening the door. "It's Carly, Sam," Freddie yelled

"Hi and what is she doing?" Carly asked

"Eating," Freddie said

"Of course," Carly replied. After they all said hi and sat down they started talking. "so is it a girl or a boy?" Carly asked excitedly.

"It is a… GIRL!" said sam loudly so she yelled.

"Omg omg omg omg!" Carly said kinda hyperventilating

"You ok?" Freddie asked staring at her.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine so have you decided her name and if so like what is it?" Carly said still hyperventilating

"Her name is…" Freddie said

"NO!" sam said stopping her

"What?" Freddie said not understanding her

"lets not tell her or anyone till she is born" sam said evilly

"Ok that's gonna be funny in some ways" Freddie replied feeling evil

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh come on please!" Carly wined

"Nope!" they both said together

"fine, hey I gotta go, my cousins are coming over and yeah well cya and congratz " Carly said leaving in a big smile.

11:30pm at night

"hey Freddie like do you wanna go back to school for like 3 days a week cause o can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda miss it," sam said tiredly

"YES I have been for a while I miss the bow and arrow club and the math-leats and stuff," Freddie said excitedly.

"Ok so we start on Monday?" sam said looking at him.

"Deal?" Freddie asked

"Deal!" sam said excepting the deal

"Night night my two princesses" Freddie said cuddlying her and her stomach

"Night night my geek " sam said putting her hand were his hand was on her stomach.


	9. Another Authors note

Hey yeah I'm on my Spring holidays now so I will be posting. But if you want more stories faster than comment more! You can even comment on this Authors note!

Kk luving u always T


End file.
